


to be queens

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Eating, F/F, Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Cersei will teach the girl, one way or another.





	

Sansa hunches her shoulders, determined as she scrapes up the remains of her lemon cake with her finger. Bowing her head, she pops her finger into her mouth with loud, undignified slurps. 

"Where did you learn such manners? Did you share the dinner table with pigs?" Cersei takes a long, quiet sip of her wine, leaning back in her chair. "I could have poisoned that, but you only cared for eating over safety." 

"Did you poison it?" Sansa curls her fingers on her lap. 

Crumbs dot the corners of her mouth. 

"I would never use poison to punish you. I much prefer watching you wither away and crumble into rubble like a baby bird without her nest. Now, have some more lemons cakes and we will discuss what it means to be queen."


End file.
